


An Extraordinarily Good Time

by pinkheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: The first time that Shiro and Lance go ice skating.





	An Extraordinarily Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romajstorovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romajstorovic/gifts).



> This is a (private) Shance secret santa gift for [spacehunk](http://www.spacehunk.tumblr.com) on tumblr!! ^^

“I’m a pro at it!” Lance yelled proudly as he filled his lungs with air so that his chest would protrude like that one of a new champion.

“Oh, really?” Shiro cocked an eyebrow from where he was bent down to tie the laces of his ice skaters.

“Yes!” Lance faltered for a second. Then he turned around timidly. “Well when I was ice skating the last time. So… 7 years ago, ehehehe.” He scratched the back of his head. Shiro was the only one who would get to see the admitting and sheepish side of Lance.

“You were 11. Still think you can keep up with the  _professional_  way of ice skating from your childhood?”

Lance straightened his body again, crossing his arms, his nose raised high. “Of course, Shiro, of course.”

Shiro chuckled and padded towards his boyfriend. “Let’s go then.” He raised a gloved arm out at him and a warm smile shimmered down on his face, and Lance was certain that it would be able to melt the ice which they were about to step on with their skaters.

“Stop smiling like that or else we will end up on a pool of water.” He playfully bumped his hips against Shiro’s, as though flirting with him. Neither of them minded it, even though they were a couple for two months now. They still felt as infatuated as on their first day as a couple.

They had planned at least 4 weeks prior that they would go ice skating together. If there was anything Lance didn’t dislike about winter (he was a summer boy through and through), it was ice skating. But such an activity would only be fun if done with another person. And who else would Lance choose if not Shiro. Shiro, his lovely and the most amazing person in the whole world.

To Lance, Shiro was  _his world._

“Ready?” Shiro asked once they had reached the entrance to the ice rink, one of his shoes touching the ice with the tip.

Lance nodded, the blue in his eyes glittering from the reflection of the illuminated ice.

Shiro held Lance’s hand firmly, not only because he wanted to make sure that Lance wouldn’t fall after not having ice-skated for 7 years, but also because he wanted to have his boyfriend close to him. Unlike Lance, Shiro had had his last experience on ice last winter—with his best friend, Keith.

They made the first few steps, probing and tentative, and soon Shiro found his balance for the ice. Lance needed a bit more time. A lot of ‘bit more time’. He wobbled and slipped, had to hold onto the rim of the ice rink much more than he fancied.

But Shiro was there for him, guiding and cheering on him, helping him and being a great support as always. Sometimes Lance couldn’t believe he was the one who had such a kind and caring boyfriend, but many times he shamelessly dwelled on that fact, not bothering to conceal that he was loved by the most perfect human ever.

So knowing that, it was natural that, after some time, Lance would cease with his efforts for a while only to lean back against Shiro’s shoulder as the other pushed him gently forward on the ice. Lance closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he nuzzled into Shiro’s winter coat.

After that self-indulgent act, though, he went back to trying his best. He never fell, but it required a few more uncertain attempts until Lance got the hold of it. Half an hour later he stood on the ice rink just as steadily as years prior when he was only a kid.

Once he had finally reached that moment, he grinned vibrantly, spreading his arms to each side of him. “Look, Shiro! Here! I’m a pro again!” He posed as he slowly trailed on the ice, other people skidding past him. Beside the couple, there were at least a dozen more people indulging in this activity.

Shiro, proud of Lance, raised two thumbs up.

And so they began making the best of time for their date tonight. First they did a few rounds on the ice, hand-in-hand, then Shiro let go of Lance and scooted ahead, Lance keen on following and catching up on him. Once he caught him, Lance drifted him askew, to the rim, and held him fixed there with a hug. Shiro could easily break free from Lance’s grasp, but he didn’t. Instead, he turned around to hug him back and tickle his boyfriend. If there was one thing he couldn’t get tired of hearing, it was Lance’s laugh.

Melody to his ears.

“Wanna try something out?” Lance suggested after his chuckling had ebbed away. Shiro expressed interest by raising both of his full brows. Lance giggled again before whispering something into Shiro’s ear.

Shiro’s eyes widened.

Their bodies parted and they started sliding their skids on the ice again. They made a few rounds before Shiro halted in the middle of the rink. And Lance had taken position on the opposite side, hands holding the rim behind. Shiro indicated that he was ready by holding his arms in front of his body, levelled down to hips, and Lance took that cue (as planned) and began to push himself forward, nearing his boyfriend.

Some people had started to slow down or halt altogether, appraising the little performance that the couple was about to show.

Lance was at a generous amount of speed when he was only two arm's lengths away from Shiro and then made a little jump, and Shiro grasped the momentum in time, gripping Lance by his hips and lifting him to the air above his head.

Very soon it was clear to the audience what was offered to them. Shiro and Lance were imitating the famous scene from 'Dirty Dancing’--but on ice. Lance had his arms stretched like wings, back arched gracefully, and was looking like floating in the air. Glee and delight adorned his face.

Shiro carried him high in the air for as long as he could, slowly getting Lance down onto his feet after a few seconds. The couple finished their performance off with another embrace and sealed it with a kiss as the audience began to applaud and cheer.

They had done this mainly for their own entertainment (Lance had been eager for it), but they welcomed the praising reaction from the other skaters.

“So many things could have gone wrong, you know.” Shiro claimed when their lips unlocked from one another.

“I know, but I really wanted to try it out!” Lance’s arms wrapped around Shiro’s shoulder and he almost hung onto Shiro like an ornament on a Christmas tree.

When Lance’s face was beaming with happiness, Shiro couldn’t do else than being glad for him. He would never dare wipe a smile off his boyfriend’s face. He was treasuring them as much as Lance’s pure and entire existence.

He caressed one of Lance’s cheek that had gone pink from the cold breeze. “After the ice-skating… Wanna drink hot chocolate with me?”

“Sure thing!”

Shiro kissed Lance’s nose and they went back to scooting across the ice, hand-in-hand.

And totally in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much welcomed! :D
> 
> My tumblr is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
